Player character
Varies (See Player-made examine) This feels somewhat like an out-of-body experience. (During The Branches of Darkmeyer) |map = No }} The Player, also known as the Adventurer, is the avatar of someone playing RuneScape. They are a human, may be either gender, and may be freely customised. They start their adventuring career in year 169 of the Fifth Age after an attack by Morwenna the Cruel on the island of Ashdale, and thereafter complete a number of quests until they become a well-known hero. At the start of the Sixth Age, they were made one of the Guardians of Guthix - known as the World Guardian - and were tasked by Guthix himself with protecting Gielinor from the gods, and granted a degree of immunity to god magic to make doing so possible. History Early history According to My Life, the player was born in the Fifth Age to simple beginnings. They began with very little money to their name and nothing but a dream of adventure. According to Sir Renitee at the White Knights' Castle in Falador, they were born in either Misthalin, Kandarin, or Asgarnia, and their family does not have their own crest. The player's family is rarely mentioned, but various references have been made to a mother, a brother, a grandmother, an aunt and an uncle . Not much else is known about the early history of the player character, as Jagex wish to allow players to make up their own back-story. By year 169 of the Fifth Age, the Adventurer is living on Ashdale, and appears to have been there for some time, although it may just be temporary. They have become well acquainted with the residents, and Sarah and Gudrik claim to know them quite well. Early adventures In year 169 of the Fifth Age, a resurrected undead Zamorakian necromancer known as Morwenna the Cruel attacked Ashdale in search of the adventuring dwarf Gudrik, who had previously plundered her tomb. Around the same time, Gudrik started training the adventurer after having a vision of Gielinor going up in flames, and claimed that he needed to prepare the adventurer for it, as he claimed to see that the adventurer was special. The training was interrupted by Morwenna's attack, but the adventurer was ultimately able to defeat her and save Ashdale. The adventurer then left the island, and started training their skills and performing a number of quests for people, starting out with simple tasks as shearing sheep and helping a cook bake a cake, but also performing feats such as slaying the demon Delrith and driving the trolls from Burthorpe. As their adventures continued, their achievements continued to amass and become even more impressive, managing to accomplish feats such as defeating the god of war, Bandos, and defeating a number of Vampyres in direct combat, including the fearsome Vanstrom Klause. The adventurer became a member of a number of organisations, including the Myreque, the White and Temple Knights, the Fremennik, and the Champions, Heroes and Legends Guilds. After resolving a dispute between two warring islands, they also succeeded King Vargas and became the regent of the island of Miscellania, becoming engaged to either Prince Brand or Princess Astrid in the process. They also became the port-master of a private port in Port Sarim, and assisted a number of other adventurers in their adventures. During one adventure, by using a device known as the Enchanted key, the adventurer travelled back in time to the early First Age, and met some of the first humans that the god Guthix brought to Gielinor. During this adventure, via her expy Haluned, the goddess Seren spotted the adventurer, and noting that they were misplaced in time, said that she would inform Guthix. Throughout their travels, the adventurer encountered a number of creatures known as the Mahjarrat, longed lived beings who undergo a ritual every 500 years involving sacrificing one of their number to rejuvenate the rest. They butted heads with the Zamorakians Enakhra, Zemouregal, Lucien and General Khazard, but also assisted a number of Mahjarrat loyal to a mysterious god known as Zaros, including Jhallan, Akthanakos and Azzanadra, in addition to a mysterious Mahjarrat researcher known as Ali the Wise. Their dealings with Azzanadra ultimately led to helping him open up a communication portal at the Temple at Senntisten that allowed him to contact the banished Zaros directly. The Crux Eqal Alliance for the first time.]] After becoming one of the best heroes and adventurers in Gielinor's history, their career culminated in a partnership with Crux Eqal, the Temple Knights and the Guardians of Armadyl in an attempt to stop the Mahjarrat Lucien - who had obtained the Staff of Armadyl - from taking over Gielinor. Despite the adventurers best efforts, they were unable to kill Lucien, and a number of heroes died in the process, including Hazelmere, who gave his life to save the adventurer. The adventurer ultimately found themselves at the end of the Ancient Guthix Temple, and discovered the Stone of Jas - the most powerful of the Elder Artefacts - and battled a creature known as the Balance Elemental, which claimed to know the adventurer, and spoke of them in the past tense. After touching the stone and receiving a vision, Lucien appeared and teleported the Stone of Jas away, despite the adventurers best efforts. After some more, unrelated adventures, a Dragonkin attack on Mos Le'Harmless prompted the adventurer to investigate the plane of Kethsi, where they discovered that the Dragonkin are greatly empowered and angered by the use of the stone, and that Lucien having and actively using it could prove a more immediate threat than anticipated. The adventurer, along with Sir Tiffy Cashien, Akrisae, Idria, Azzanadra and Ali the Wise, decided to make one last desperate attempt to get the Stone of Jas back from Lucien before the Dragonkin were made even stronger. They decided to attend the Mahjarrat Ritual of Rejuvenation to fight him, as Lucien was guaranteed to attend, and if he was allowed to participate, he and the other Mahjarrat would become more powerful than ever before, making him much more dangerous. While preparing for the ritual, the adventurer found the stone one more time, and accidentally touched it while trying to teleport it away, triggering Lucien's security system and expelling the adventurer to the ritual site, where they encountered their allies in addition to Lucien and the other Mahjarrat. Ali the Wise was revealed to actually be Azzanadra's Zarosian ally Wahisietel. Despite putting up a good fight, managing to defeat both General Khazard and Lucien's minions in addition to freeing the legendary hero Arrav from Zemouregal's control, the alliance was unable to defeat Lucien before the ritual started, even with the assistance of the mysterious Mahjarrat Sliske, and eventually the rest of the Mahjarrat, who had turned on Lucien. The ritual was performed - with Jhallan being the sacrifice - and Lucien, Wahisietel, Azzanadra and the other Mahjarrat were rejuvenated. The group then resumed their attacks on Lucien, and although Azzanadra was able to damage Lucien immensely using the power of Zaros, Lucien survived and summoned the Stone of Jas one final time in an attempt to ascend to godhood, drawing the attention of the Dragonkin. After a quick skirmish between Lucien and three of the Dragonkin, the dragonkin ultimately killed him, causing the Mahjarrat (except Wahisietel and Sliske) to flee. Sliske then attempted to turn the adventurer into a wight, but Akrisae intervened, saving them. With Lucien dead and the Dragonkin now extremely powerful despite their efforts, the adventurer, Tiffy and Thaerisk Cemphier teleported the Stone of Jas away to a random location, where they hoped it would never be found again. Becoming the World Guardian After some more adventures, the adventurer and an archaeologist known as Orlando Smith discovered an ancient temple east of East Ardougne, which Orlando believed to be the original resting place of Guthix, the god of balance. Inside they found a relic resembling a butterfly, which Orlando wanted to take back to Varrock Museum with him. Despite Orlando's efforts, he was unable to move the butterfly, and the adventurer proceeded to try, and although they were unable to move it, by touching it they opened a door that led further in the temple, and caused an alarm to start buzzing. In the next room, the pair encountered a number of Automatons, who claimed to sense a Mahjarrat and proceeded to kill Orlando. After the adventurer killed the Automatons, they encountered a figure masquerading as Guthix, who was quickly revealed to be Sliske. Sliske revealed that Guthix was still in the temple, and that by touching the butterfly, the adventurer had activated the temple's security system, informing the Guthixians that Guthix's resting place had been discovered. He further explained that the gods would be contacting their followers to tell them to kill Guthix to break the Edicts of Guthix: A barrier Guthix created at the end of the Third Age to prevent the Gods from stepping foot on Gielinor. Sliske proposed that the day did not have to end in bloodshed, and that he and the other Zarosians merely wished to speak to Guthix to try and convince him to allow Zaros to return, and then teleported away. Further in the temple, after a brief skirmish with Commander Zilyana, K'ril Tsutsaroth and Kree'arra, the adventurer encountered the Guardians of Guthix and some other Guthixians, led by Juna, who were all shocked after learning that the adventurer was able to trigger the security. They claimed that they were there to protect Guthix from the followers of the other gods, and requested the adventurer assist them in protecting him. Deeper in the temple, the group encountered another Guardian of Guthix known as Cres, who requested that the adventurer investigate a map behind him. After answering a number of questions, the adventurer was enveloped in a green light and the Guthixians revealed that the adventurer had been marked as one of Guthix's creatures - a Guardian of Guthix, chosen to protect Guthix from the other gods. Using their new-found guardian powers, and with the assistance of their allies, the adventurer was able to repel assaults from Zemouregal, General Graardor, Enakhra and K'ril Tsutsaroth before an assault by Commander Zilyana and her Saradominist followers caught the group by surprise. After a battle between the two factions, Zilyana killed Cres, believing he was Guthix, and the Zarosians arrived. Revealing that they were waiting until everyone was weakened from battle, Azzanadra calmly requested that the adventurer lead them to Guthix, much to Juna's horror, who couldn't believe that the adventurer was working for the Zarosians. The adventurer then had a choice between siding with Azzanadra and waking Guthix to try and convince him to allow Zaros to return, Juna and the Guthixians to protect Guthix,or Zilyana and the Saradominists to kill him. Regardless of their choice, the entrance to Guthix's chamber was then destroyed by an unknown entity, and the shocked factions requested that the adventurer try to reach Guthix before the intruder. After rushing through Guthix's chambers, the adventurer arrived just in time to see Sliske kill Guthix with the Staff of Armadyl. The dying Guthix then took the Adventurer into his memories and showed them his past, and how his home world was destroyed by the wars of the gods. He revealed that he had shared his power with the adventurer to make something called the World Guardian, and tasked them with protecting Gielinor from the gods, so they would not destroy Gielinor like they had destroyed his world. He asked the World Guardian to remember their purpose and forget him, and proceeded to die in the memories of his old house. When the World Guardian awoke, they encountered members of all the factions next to the now-deceased Guthix, with Azzanadra shocked of Sliske's betrayal, and the Guthixians extremely saddened. Taking advantage of the now destroyed Edicts, the god of order Saradomin then returned to Gielinor, and was shocked when he realised he couldn't teleport the World Guardian away thanks to their new power. He revealed that the Sixth Age would be beginning soon, and he and the other factions then left. The Guthixians requested that the World Guardian follow Guthix's wishes and banish the pretender-gods from Gielinor. The Sixth Age Now a Guardian of Guthix and World Guardian, the adventurers adventures continued in the Sixth Age, where they encountered a number of the newly-returned gods, and participated in a number of conflicts between them, including the Battle of Lumbridge that resulted in Zamorak losing much of his power. They also aided Saradomin and Sir Owen in defeating the witch Lensig, and investigated a number of murders that led to them discovering that Sliske had kidnapped the Guardian of Guthix Death, and that Sliske was holding a "grand ascendacy" at the Empyrean Citadel. At the Empyrean Citadel, the World Guardian and the gods discovered that Sliske had obtained not only the Staff of Armadyl, but also the Stone of Jas, despite the World Guardian's previous attempts to hide it. Sliske also revealed that he had captured the Dragonkin Strisath, and that he would be holding a contest between the gods, with the Stone of Jas awarded to the person to kill the most gods. After Sliske left, the World Guardian was successful in saving Death, allowing the dead to once again pass on to the afterlife. The World Guardian later assisted Azzanadra return Zaros to Gielinor by travelling to the Mahjarrat home planet of Freneskae through the World Gate, and made Zaros a new body after a skirmish with the Elder God Mah. Either helping Zaros or impeding by giving him a light or dark simulacrum, Zaros returned to Gielinor, much to Azzanadra's delight. Once returned, Zaros revealed that something known as The Great Revision would soon be occurring, and that he intended to ascend to Elder Godhood and wake the Elder Gods to try and prevent them from destroying the universe to create it anew. Hearing of his treachery in killing Guthix and other matters, Zaros also excommunicated Sliske. Zaros and Azzanadra also revealed that the Zarosians had been protecting the adventurer ever since they had helped restore communication with Zaros at the Temple at Senntisten, and that the World Guardian would continue to be vital to Zaros's plans. Gallery File:Face.png|A close-up of a character's face Trivia *Players used to be right-handed, but left eye dominant; this was shown by the fact that they wield bows in their right hand, which is what a left eye dominant person would do, but wielded most other weapons like swords or staves in their right hand, which is done by a right-handed person. However, this might had been made just so to as avoid confusion between the weapon and shield slot. After the Evolution of Combat, however, players were made ambidextrous to some degree, as they can now dual wield weapons, but the damage output difference means that they are still right-handed to an extent. It's also worth noting that players wear focus sights over their left eye. *The player's chathead seems to have either brown or amber eyes. However, when wearing some hoods (such as a cooking hood), the player's eyes may turn green. *As an answer to a player's question if players could ever become gods themselves, Mod Osborne answered: "The player is the World Guardian, given powers by Guthix to nullify the magic of gods. That means the player is the only one on the world who could NOT be a god." * After the quest Fate of the Gods, Azzanadra claims that he is "not entirely sure that player is human anymore." and thinks that the player is "something else now". * The Player can accumulate many nicknames, epithets, and other names during their adventures. These include Champion of Crandor, Eviscerator of Elvarg and Elvarg's Doom The Champion of Crandor}}, their Fremennik name, and various titles. *The player is at least 5'6" tall, as that was the height required to ride in the Gnomecopter Tours. References